


Nie chcę dziecka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [83]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim<br/>Harry jest panem a Louis uległym. Harry nie chce mieć dzieci bo boi sie że nie bedzie dobrym rodzicem. Lou pragnie miec dziecko. Surowy pan daje kare Uległem dzieki której powstaje cudowna mała dziewczynka-Carol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie chcę dziecka

Jego drobna dłoń była trzymana przez większą i dużo silniejszą. Spojrzał kątem oka na mężczyznę, on jednak nie zwracał uwagi na swojego Uległego. Wpatrywał się przed siebie, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia z centrum handlowego i ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. W drugiej dłoni Pana spoczywała mała paczuszka, w której znajdował się prezent urodzinowy dla jego mamy.   
Westchnął cicho, czując lekki kłucie, z powodu bycia ignorowanym. Wiedział, że coś się musiało stać w pracy. Zawsze, kiedy tak było Harry stawał się wobec niego chłodniejszy. Byli ze sobą już ponad rok i Louis wiedział jak powinien się zachowywać w takich sytuacjach. Być posłusznym i najlepiej nie odzywać, niepytanym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szybko jego Panu przejdzie, ponieważ nie lubił, kiedy Styles traktował go w ten sposób. Nie ważne, czy był powód, czy nie.   
Telefon w kieszeni mężczyzny zaczął wibrować, a po chwili usłyszeli dzwonek. Harry puścił dłoń chłopaka i sięgnął po komórkę, przykładając ją do ucha. Po rozmowie, Louis, domyślił się, że chodzi o jakieś sprawy biznesowe. Jego brwi się marszczyły, a głos był coraz ostrzejszy. Szatyn dobrze wiedział, że jest coraz gorzej, więc chyba nie miał co liczyć, że Stylsowi poprawi się dzisiaj humor.   
Mężczyzna szedł przed siebie, nie przejmując się, czy jego Uległy podąża za nim. Louis kroczył z tyłu, rozglądając się po wystawach sklepowych. Zatrzymał się przy jednej, kiedy jego uwagę przykuły błękitne śpioszki z napisem LOVE MY DADDY. Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie w nich małego chłopca o zielonych oczach i drobnych, brązowych kędziorkach na główce. Przeniósł wzrok w prawo, zauważając parę malutkich, białych bucików i teraz widział dziewczynkę, o błękitnym spojrzeniu i dołkach w policzkach, jak stawia w nich swoje pierwsze kroki. Tak bardzo chciał mieć dzieci. Niestety wiedział, że to się nie stanie, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Marzył, aby zajść w ciąże, aby przeżyć ten cudowny stan. Chciał obserwować jak jego brzuch robi się większy, chciał poczuć ruchy maleństwa i cieszyć się każdym kolejnym, nowym etapem. Chciał usłyszeć jak po domu rozchodzi się radosny śmiech małego dziecka i stukot, jego stópek. Chciał obserwować jak jego syn lub córka, dorasta i razem z Harrym, wychować je najlepiej jak potrafi. No właśnie Harry. To on tutaj stanowił problem. Styles nie chciał mieć dzieci, ale nigdy nie powiedział Louisowi dlaczego. Szatyn starał się z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak zawsze kończyło się to tak samo. Jego Pan się wściekał i bardzo często kończyło się to karą, kiedy Tomlinson nie wiedział, kiedy spasować.  
\- Louis! – z zamyślenia wybudziło go głośne warknięcie. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie kilka metrów dalej stał jego Pan. Nie był zadowolony.  
Szybko odsunął się od wystawy i podszedł do mężczyzny.  
\- Co ty robisz? – chwycił dłoń chłopaka, ściskając ją mocniej niż powinien, przez co twarz szatyna wykrzywiła się w bólu – Miałeś iść za mną, a nie oglądać wystawy – przeniósł wzrok z chłopaka, na sklep, przy którym stał – Znowu zaczynasz? – warknął.   
Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą Uległego.  
\- Przecież nic nie mówię – bronił się – Po prostu oglądałem wystawę.  
\- Po co? – odwrócił głowę, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie – Dobrze wiesz, że to ci niepotrzebne!  
\- Wiem, ale chciałbym chociaż znać powód – wiedział, że to nie jest dobry ruch, nie kiedy Harry już i tak był wystarczająco zdenerwowany. Jednak musiał wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Styles nie chce dziecka. Przecież nie mówił o całej gromadce. Wystarczyłoby mu jedno.   
\- Do niczego ci ta informacja nie jest potrzebna.  
\- Jestem innego zdania! – zatrzymał się, próbując wyrwać swoją dłoń z uścisku mężczyzny, jednak na marne - Dobrze wiesz jak bardzo chcę dziecka, jednak ty tego nie chcesz! Uważam, że mam przynajmniej prawo, znać powód, dla którego tego nie chcesz!  
\- Skończ! – krzyknął, tym samem zwracając na nich uwagę. Wystarczyło jednak, jedno groźne spojrzenie mężczyzny, aby wrócili do swoich spraw – Chyba zapomniałeś kim jestem! Jesteś moim uległym i twoim zadaniem jest być mi posłusznym! – z każdym słowem, dłoń Harry’ego coraz mocniej zaciskała się na mniejszej Louisa. W błękitnych tęczówkach pojawiły się łzy bólu i strachu.   
\- H-Harry – wykrztusił – T-to boli – próbował wyszarpnąć swoją dłoń – Za mocno! – zapłakał, a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. To odrobinę otrzeźwiło Stylesa. Jego chwyt zelżał.  
\- Tak w ogóle dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Wspominałeś coś ostatnio, że kończą ci się pigułki antykoncepcyjne – ruszył w kierunku apteki, ciągnąc Louisa.   
Tak wspominał o tym jakiś tydzień temu. Jednak nie było czasu, aby pojechać do apteki. Harry był zapracowany, a jako typ zazdrośnika nie lubił, kiedy szatyn sam wychodził z domu, chyba, że było to bardzo konieczne. W ten sposób tabletki mu się skończyły, nim zdążyli zakupić nowe. Przedwczoraj wziął ostatnią dawkę.   
Weszli do środka, od razu kierując się do odpowiedniego działu. Rozglądali się po półkach, w poszukiwaniu opakowania, jednak nie potrafili go znaleźć.   
\- Idź do kasy się spytać – zarządził – Ja pójdę po coś przeciwbólowego.  
Louis posłusznie skinął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku kasy. Nie chciał się już sprzeczać, Harry i tak był wystarczająco zły.   
Wyszedł z za regału i ulokował swój wzrok na mężczyźnie stojącym za ladą, ubrany w biały fartuch. Louis zbliżył się, a aptekarz uniósł głowę, spoglądając swoimi brązowymi oczami, na szatyna.  
\- Tak? – uśmiechnął się – W czym mogę pomóc?  
\- Um…czy jest może antykoncepcja dla mężczyzn? Na półce nie mogę znaleźć…  
\- Już sprawdzę, może będzie gdzieś w zapasie – odpowiedział, spoglądając na ekran komputera i wystukując coś na klawiaturze.   
Louis stał z rękami, schowanymi za plecami i rozglądał się za swoim Panem.  
\- Niestety skończyły się – spojrzał na mężczyznę, kiedy ten się odezwał – Jutro powinna być nowa odstawa – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję – skiną głową.  
Planował odejść w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego, kiedy zatrzymał go głos mężczyzny.   
\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny i wtrącać się w czyjeś sprawy, ale nie rozumiem jak możesz nie chcieć dzieci. Wyglądałbyś uroczo z brzuszkiem – mrugnął do Louisa, który od razu się zaczerwienił i spuścił wzrok.  
\- To nie zależy ode mnie – mruknął nieśmiało, od razu się orientując, że zrobił źle. Nie powinien tego mówić. Gdyby Harry się dowiedział, nie byłby zadowolony.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie twój pan jest głupi, skoro nie chce dziecka z kimś tak pięknym jak ty. Ja na jego miejscu chciałbym mieć jak najwięcej pociech, zwłaszcza jeśli mają być podobne do ciebie – oparł się o ladę, nachylając w kierunku szatyna.  
Louis już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu zimny, twardy głos.  
\- A ja twoim miejscu nie wtrącałbym się w nie swoje sprawy. I zamiast flirtować, zajął się swoją pracą – Harry zatrzymał się obok Louisa, obejmując i przyciągając do siebie.  
Aptekarz od razu się wyprostował, z lekkim strachem, spoglądając na Stylesa. Louis również kątem oka zerknął na swojego Pana. Widział jak zielone tęczówki ciskają gromami, brwi były zmarszczone, a usta tworzyły wąską linię. Wiedział, że to nie wróży niczego dobrego.   
\- Są te tabletki?  
\- Jutro będziemy mieć dostawę – wyjaśnił aptekarz.  
\- Dobrze, przyjadę tu po pracy i ci kupię – spojrzał na Louisa – Masz jeszcze na jutro, prawda? – i nim Louis zdążył zaprzeczyć i wyjaśnić, że skończyły mu się jakiś czas temu, Harry ponowie spojrzał na mężczyznę, kładąc na blacie pudełko z lekami przeciwbólowymi.  
*****  
Droga do domu była cicha. Louis widząc, że Harry jest naprawdę wciekły – jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej - wolał się nie odzywać i nie dolewać oliwy do ognia.   
Siedział, wpatrując się w boczną szybę samochodu i obserwując mijające domy. W duchu modlił się, aby Harry nie ukarał go za bardzo. Nie lubił, kiedy to robił.   
\- Idź do pokoju gościnnego i z niego nie wychodź – zimny głos, dotarł do jego uszu, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg domu.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział cicho i po ściągnięciu butów i kurtki, ruszył schodami na piętro.  
Wszedł do pokoju, który służył za jego sypialnię, kiedy Harry był na niego zły i jako karę kazał mu siedzieć tam samemu, aż do odwołani.  
Opadł na łóżko, zwijając się w kłębek i próbując przespać, z nadzieję, że jego czas szybciej mu zleci. Miał tylko nadzieję, że do wieczora jego Panu przejdzie, nie lubił spać sam. Nie lubił być ignorowany.  
*****  
Przebudził się, czując jak chłodna dłoń, wsuwa się pod jego koszulkę, a ciepły oddech owiewa kark. Otworzył oczy, kiedy został obrócony na plecy. Pierwszym co ujrzał, były zamglone, zielone tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego z pożądaniem.   
Harry nachylił się, a szatyn poczuł alkohol.  
\- Powiedz mi Louis – głos mężczyzny był szorstki – Chciałbyś być uległym, tego dupka, który się podrywał?   
\- Co?   
\- Chciałeś, aby to on cię wypieprzył i dał ci dziecko? Aż tak bardzo tego chcesz, że zrobisz to z byle kim, byle tylko być w ciąży?  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował – Harry, jesteś pijany – próbował odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, którego dłonie błądziły po torsie szatyna.   
\- Jesteś w stanie mnie zdradzić, byle tylko mieć dziecko? – warknął, chwytając nadgarstki szatyna i przyciskając do materaca, nad głową Louisa.  
\- H-Harry – Tomlinson czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Styles nie raz przerażał szatyna, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób – Przestań, jesteś pijany. P-proszę.  
\- Pamiętaj Louis, jesteś moim uległym – przyssał się do szyi mniejszego, chcąc pozostawić po sobie ślad – Tylko ja mogę cię pieprzyć, i jeśli ktoś, kiedyś da ci dziecko, to będę ja. Rozumiesz?  
\- H-Harry – ponownie próbował, z nadzieją, że loczek się opamięta.  
\- Rozumiesz? – warknął, wbijając jedną dłoń w biodro szatyna, a drugą mocniej zaciskając na jego nadgarstkach.  
\- T-tak – załkał.  
*****  
Wsunął się pod kołdrę, starając się zatrzymać ciepło swojego ciała. Czuł ból w dolnej części pleców. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a pęknięte serce krwawiło. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry to zrobił. Wiedział, że mężczyzna był pod wpływem alkoholu, ale to i tak bolało, bardzo bolało. Jego Pan nie słuchając go, nie dbając o to, czy go skrzywdzi, wziął go siłą. Po wszystkim wyszedł zostawiając go samego.  
Z wąskich warg, wydarł się szloch. Po chwili nadszedł upragniony sen, który chociaż na kilka godzin pozwolił mu zapomnieć o tym co się stało.  
*****  
Przebudził się, czując delikatny dotyk na swoich włosach. Ktoś gładził go po głowie i twarzy. Poczuł słodki zapach, jakby czekolada i jego ulubiona herbata.  
Uchylił powieki widząc nad sobą zielone spojrzenie. Było przepełnione poczuciem winy i przeprosinami.  
\- Lou – zaczął delikatnie.  
\- N-nie – próbował się odsunąć, ale ból na gwałtowny ruch, mu to uniemożliwił.  
\- Spokojnie – chwycił delikatnie szatyna, pomagając mu usiąść i oprzeć się o zagłówek. Tomlinson z niepewnością wpatrywał się w poczynania mężczyzny. Harry sięgnął po tackę, leżącą na stoliku nocnym, i położył ją na kolanach szatyna. Przed nim leżała talerz z naleśnikami, z czekoladą i kubek herbaty. Wszystko cudownie pachniało, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł jak bardzo jest głodny – Jedz – zachęcił go zielonooki. Louis skinął głową, sięgając po widelec.  
Przez kilka minut panowała cisza. Szatyn jadł śniadanie, nie spoglądając na swojego Pana, jednak i tak wiedział, że on patrzy na niego.   
\- Przepraszam – odezwał się, kiedy Louis przełknął ostatni kęs i sięgnął po kubek z herbatą – Louis, wiem, że to co wczoraj zrobiłem…Nie powinno do tego dojść, skrzywdziłem cię i to bardzo. Miałem zły dzień i jeszcze później ty… nie mówię, że nie powinienem cię ukarać, bo uważam, że musiałem to zrobić, ale nie w ten sposób. Nie powinienem cię do tego zmuszać. Przykro mi skarbie – wyciągnął powoli dłoń w kierunku szatyna, nie chcąc go spłoszyć, i kiedy zauważył, że się nie odsuwa, pogładził jego policzek.  
\- W porządku Harry – wtuliła twarz w dłoń mężczyzny. Tak bardzo brakowało mu tego dotyku, ciepła.   
Przepraszający Harry był rzadkością, dlatego szatyn wiedział, że słowa były szczera i mężczyzna naprawdę żałował, tego co zrobił.   
\- Kocham cię Lou – przysunął się, obejmując chłopaka i składając pocałunek na jego skroni – Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.  
*****  
Krążył po łazience. Jego bose stopy, stąpały po zimnych kafelkach. Przygryzał wargę, jego wzrok był nieobecny, a dłonie zanurzone we włosach, lekko za nie pociągały. Jego serce waliło z zawrotną szybkością, w głowie panował chaos, a żołądek się skręcał. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i ponownie będzie wymiotował. Tylko nie wiedział, czy powodem będzie zdenerwowanie, czy… Nie, przecież to niemożliwe. Zabezpieczali się, jak do tego mogło dość? Przecież brał pigułk…No właśnie pigułki. Ta noc, kiedy Harry go… Nie miał tabletek, Harry też się nie zabezpieczył. To musiało stać się wtedy.  
I co on ma teraz zrobić? Przecież jak Harry się dowie, wścieknie się. Nie chciał rozmawiać o posiadaniu dziecka, a co dopiero będzie, kiedy się dowie, że za niedługo będzie je miał?  
Padł na kolana, przed muszlą klozetową, czując jak nadchodzą kolejne mdłości.   
*****  
\- Louis – Harry siedział na łóżku, ze zmartwieniem wpatrując się w szatyna. Miał już na sobie ubrania, co oznaczało, że zaraz wychodzi do pracy – Skarbie, znowu cię męczy?  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, podchodząc do swojego Pana, który od razu zgarnął go w swoje ramiona.   
\- Martwię się – pocałował chłopaka w czoło – To już trwa kilka dni, myślę, że powinieneś iść do lekarza.  
\- Nie trzeba – mruknął. Nie chciał, aby Styles szedł z nim do lekarza. Jeśli naprawdę jest w ciąży, chce sam poinformować o tym mężczyznę, wcześniej go odpowiednio do tego przygotowując.   
\- A ja jednak sądzę inaczej – uniósł chłopaka i położył na łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą – Jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc spróbuj się zdrzemnąć. Umówię cię na wizytę i jak wrócę z pracy, to pojedziemy do lekarza.  
\- Ale…  
\- Louis – jego głos stał się twardszy.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, czym zarobił czuły uśmiech od Pana i delikatny pocałunek.  
*****  
Niepewnie spojrzał na swojego Pana. Harry siedział obok niego, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Zero złości, zero rozczarowania, zero smutku. Nie było również żadnej radości, ale tego Louis nawet się nie spodziewał. Nic, całkowita pustka, twarz bez wyrazu. Tak właśnie wyglądała reakcja Styles, na wieść o ciąży.   
Siedzieli w gabinecie lekarskim i lekarz wypisywał receptę dla szatyna z odpowiednimi lekami.   
\- Dobrze – mężczyzna spojrzał na Louisa – Proszę to wykupić i brać według zaleceń. Widzimy się za miesiąc – uśmiechnął się do szatyna, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój, kiedy spojrzał na Stylesa.   
Pożegnali się i Louis z Harrym, opuścili gabinet. Tomlinson spodziewał się, że gdy tylko zostaną sami mężczyzna wybuchnie, zacznie krzyczeć i powie, co o tym myśli. Spodziewał się, że każe mu pozbyć się dziecka lub go zostawi. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nie czekając na Louisa, ani nie sprawdzając czy chłopak idzie za nim, ruszył do samochodu. Cała podróż odbyła się w ciszy, a gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, Styles udał się do swojego gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, i tym samym dając Louisowi znać, że w tej chwili nie chce z nim rozmawiać, ani go widzieć.   
*****  
\- To było wtedy, prawda? – Louis podskoczył na kanapie, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego Pana. Nie słyszał, kiedy ten przyszedł. Odwrócił głowę, widząc jak Styles do niego podchodzi. Po chwili siedział na fotelu obok.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, kiwając głową. Dobrze wiedział o czym mówi jego Pan.   
\- Kurwa – przeklął, chowając twarz w dłoniach – Nie byłeś na pigułkach, prawda? – jego głos był spokojny, co zaskoczyło szatyna. Spodziewał się, że będzie zły i obwiniał o wszystko swojego Uległego.   
\- Nie, ostatnią wziąłem dwa dni wcześniej – wyjaśnił – Kiedy w aptece pytałeś się mnie, czy jeszcze je mam, chciałem odpowiedzieć, że nie, ale nie dałeś mi dojść do słowa.  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której Louis czuł jak wzrasta w nim niepewność i strach. Harry siedział zgarbiony, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie. Tomlinson czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony, chciał mieć to już za sobą.   
\- Będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić – westchnął po chwili.  
Co? Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi jego Pan. Co miał na myśli mówiąc te słowa. Czy chciał je wychować, czy może… Nie, Harry nie mógł mu tego zrobić.  
\- Co? – jego głos wyszedł bardziej piskliwie.  
\- Stało się Lou – w końcu uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego Uległego – I chodź nie jestem na to gotowy, zostaniemy rodzicami. Damy radę, prawda?  
Na twarzy szatyna wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Podniósł się z kanapy i usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego, mocno wtulając się w jego ciało.  
\- Kocham cię – odpowiedział, całując Pana. Harry objął szatyna, mocniej przyciągając do siebie.  
*****  
Przebudził się, odwracając na drugi bok i poszukując drugiego ciała. Problem w tym, że go nie znalazł. Uchylił powieki i zauważył, że jest w łóżku sam. Zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Gdzie Styles? Tak szybko, na ile pozwolił mu jego 6 miesięczny brzuch, podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył na poszukiwania.   
Mężczyzna siedział na schodkach, prowadzących z tarasu do grodu. Jego głowa była spuszczona, kiedy szatyn się zbliżył zauważył, że jest ukryta w dłoniach.  
\- Harry – położył dłoń na ramieniu Stylesa. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na Uległego.   
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? Co się dzieje?  
\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku – sięgnął dłonią w kierunku mężczyzny i z jego pomocą również usiadł na schodach – Ale ciebie chyba coś męczy – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu. Harry na moment przeniósł tam wzrok, by po chwili znowu spojrzeć na niebieskie oczy.  
\- Louis, wszystko jest w porządku – próbował zapewnić ukochanego.  
\- Harry, proszę cię nie kłam – ujął dłoń Pana, lekką ją ściskając.   
\- Boję się Lou – wzrokiem pełnym strachu, spojrzał na chłopaka – Jestem przerażony.  
\- Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – nie rozumiał mężczyzny.  
\- O dziecku, boję się zostać ojcem. Boję się, że nie będą umiał zadbać o naszą córkę, że ją nieświadomie skrzywdzę. Boję się, że nie będę potrafił odpowiednio o nią zadbać, że zrobię coś, przez co mnie znienawidzi.  
\- Czy to dlatego nie chciałeś dziecka? – spytał, a kiedy uzyskał odpowiedź w postaci kiwnięcia głową, kontynuował – Kochanie, nie będzie tak, będziesz cudownym ojcem – ujął w dłonie twarz ukochanego.  
\- Nie rozumiesz Lou. Nie miałem rodziny, wychowałem się w domu dziecka. Nie mam na kim się wzorować, nie wiem, co to znaczy mieć rodzinę – jego głos drżał i brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał się popłakać.  
\- Będzie dobrze. To, że nie miałeś rodziny, nie skazuje cię od razu na bycie okropnym ojcem. Pamiętaj, że jestem obok. Będziemy przez to razem przechodzić, będziemy się nawzajem wspierać i razem będziemy dbać i wychowywać naszą córkę. Jasne, będziemy popełniać błędy, który rodzic tego nie robi. Jednak najważniejsze, abyśmy ją kochali. Daj jej swoją miłość, a zobaczysz, że i ona cię pokocha.  
\- Już ją kocham – odpowiedział, a w zielonych tęczówkach błyszczały łzy – Ty i ona jesteście dla mnie w tej chwili najważniejsi.   
\- To dobrze, bo ona ciebie również – przyłożył dużą dłoń mężczyzny do swojego brzucha.   
\- Kocham was tak bardzo – objął szatyna, mocno przytulając go do siebie.  
*****  
Siedział na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się z uwielbieniem w swojego Uległego, który właśnie karmił ich córkę. Kochał ten widok, a jego telefon był wypełniony zdjęciami Louisa podczas karmienia.   
Nie rozumiał jak mógł nie chcieć dzieci. Anne była idealna i od razu podbiła jego serce. Ciąża szatyna była jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jaka go spotkała. Teraz wiedział, że chce mieć jeszcze jedno lub dwoje pociech. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tak jak jego córka, będą podobne do Louisa. Po Harrym, dziewczynka miała tylko dołeczki i małe kędziorki na główce.   
\- Harry – z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos Louisa – Mógłbyś ją zabrać? Chcę wziąć prysznic.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i ostrożnie odebrał Anne z ramion Uległego. Ułożył ją sobie wzdłuż torsu i zaczął poklepywać po plecach, czekając aż jej się odbije. Gdy tylko dziewczynka zwróciła odrobinę mleka, Harry położył się na łóżku, na swojej piersi kładąc córkę, pozwalając, aby tak spała. Po chwili sam odpłynął.  
Louis zastał ich w takiej pozycji, śpiących. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, i nim zabrał małą, i umieścił ją kołysce, sięgnął po telefon robiąc zdjęcie.  
Wsunął się pod kołdrę i po chwili poczuł, jak silne ramię obejmuje go w tali.  
\- Dziękuję Lou – szepnął do ucha szatyna – Kocham cię - Louis wtulił się bardziej w ramiona mężczyzny, a na jego twarzy pojawił się senny uśmiech.  
Bał się, był przerażony posiadaniem rodziny, jednak teraz niczego nie żałował. Kochał Louisa, kochał Anne i nie było na świecie rzeczy, która zdaniem Harry’ego była droższa niż ta dwójka.   
Złożył lekki pocałunek na ramieniu ukochanego i wrócił do snu, wiedząc, że za kilka godzin obudzi go głos córki.


End file.
